Rioters
The Rioters are a faction of enemies faced in the Ubisoft Game, Tom Clancy's The Division. Made up of citizens of New York City who are willing to do whatever it takes to survive, the group is only roughly unified in their desire to survive after the outbreak of the Dollar Flu. Intel The Rioters are first encountered in Brooklyn, where the player must retake several crates of food and medical supplies for the Joint Task Force in Brooklyn. Following several missions involving retaking multiple stockpiles of vital supplies, the agent is then tasked with retaking a police precinct overrun with Rioters. Facing their first advanced enemies as well as large numbers of Rioters, the agent (after nearly being killed by Rogue SHD agents under the command of Aaron Keener) moves to Manhattan, where the Southwest area is under their "control", along with several groups spread throughout the rest of the island. As civilians or street gang members caught in the middle of a massive bio-terror attack, the Rioters can typically scrounge up pistols or tear gas grenades found on the bodies of police officers. Luckier rioters may even find submachine guns or even assault rifles in the abandoned streets, a few find body armor from fallen police and National Guard. Some are even so desperate or foolhardy they're willing to rush at JTF forces and SHD agents with baseball bats and gold clubs. As there is no unifying force to lead the groups of rioters, they have no goal beyond survival. Unwilling to work with the JTF due to the sheer ineffectiveness of the JTF at handling the outbreak and subsequent social collapse, the rioters have roughly decided to rob, shoot, and loot their way through the outbreak in order to make it through the catastrophe. Some are trying to live the high life now, or even once the outbreak is over. Others are simply hungry, desperate people doing what they feel is necessary to survive. They aren't stupid, however, and prefer to go after civilians and lone JTF patrols in order to take what they want. More serious opposition, like large JTF positions or Division agents, will quickly eliminate the rioters. Knowing this, the rioters will scatter and fight only long enough to survive. Type of Rioters *Lurker - Standard enemies armed with PF45 pistols or SMG-9. *Dare Devil - Enemies armed with tear gas grenades and 586 Magnums or M1911 pistols (Veteran/Elite). *Bruiser - Melee enemies armed with baseball bats. They have 2/3rds the amount of health. *Lookout - Snipers armed with M44 Carbine sniper rifles or Classic M1As (Veteran/Elite) and PF45 pistols for close-range. They have 2/3rds the amount of health and (if Veteran/Elite) *Heavy Weapons - Armed with RPK-74 light machineguns, with 50% more health and armor. *Elites - Enhanced versions of the above types. Named Individuals Gallery Rioters.jpg Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Category:Families